What Happens While Thong Shopping
by Whatever Crap Comes Out
Summary: A little Blam one-shot I wrote based on a Tumblr post I saw. I think the blog was called "Blam And Jyder Shipper", so the credit for the idea goes to them. As for the story. Blaine asks Sam to take him thong shopping, and shit happens.


"Sam, I need you to do me a favor."

Sam jumped and turned around at the sound of Blaine's voice.

"Yeah, Blaine?" He asked.

"This may sound a bit odd but... I need you to come thong shopping with me." Blaine said quickly and rather nervously.

"What? Why do you need a thong?"

"Sue. She says that I absolutely HAVE to wear a thong under my Cheerios! uniform." Blaine said.

"And you're asking me because...?" Sam asked, somewhat confused.

"You used to be a stripper." Blaine said.

"Oh. Well, yeah, I can do that. Meet me after school, and we can run up to the mall."

"Thanks! See you then!" Blaine said to Sam, smiling.

After school, Sam drove Blaine to the mall which, conveniently, had a male underwear store.

"Okay. So here's what you want. You want a thong that fits comfortably around your waist. You also don't want the string to be TOO thin, or it'll be uncomfortable in your butt." Sam explained to Blaine on their way to the store.

"Wait... So the string goes... Inside my butt?" Blaine asked, a look of discomfort growing on his face.

"Yeah. But if it's thick enough, it won't be uncomfortable. And for the cup, you want it big enough that it covers your entire-"

Sam was interrupted by a mid-aged woman with a young child attached to her arm.

"Excuse me, sir, can you keep it down? There are children in this mall, and your voice isn't exactly the quietest." She said accusingly.

"Yes, ma'am." Sam lowered his voice. "Well, Blaine, you want the cup of the thong to cover your entire package, both for comfort and on the off chance someone decides to pants you at school."

"O-okay..." Blaine said, now feeling extremely awkward. He glanced down at his crotch quickly before looking back at Sam.

"Oh, here's the store." Sam said, walking inside a risqué-looking male underwear store. Sam glanced down at Blaine's waist before heading to the thong section and picking out about four, all different sizes. He handed them to Blaine, and then pointed him towards the dressing room. "Go try them on, and then come show me." Sam said. Blaine walked in, and he carefully slipped off his Cheerios! pants followed by his Superman boxers. Blaine slid the thong on, and he shyly stepped out of the dressing room.

Sam examined Blaine's lower half, resulting in Blaine blushing a little.

"Turn around. Make sure it feels comfortable when you walk." Sam told Blaine.

Blaine turned around, and Sam felt a warmth in his lower regions. Blaine DID have an amazing ass...

"Well? How is it?" Blaine asked.

"Hmmm... You may want a bigger cup." Sam said, as he very indiscreetly crossed his legs.

Blaine tried on the rest of the thongs, and showed them to Sam, which resulted in Blaine's further embarrassment and Sam feeling himself grow harder and harder with each one.

After all four thongs were tried on, Sam got Blaine five more, four that he knew wouldn't fit Blaine, simply for his own enjoyment.

"No." Sam said after each one.

"There's got to be one that fits!" Blaine exclaimed while wearing a thong with too small a cup.

"Try on one more..." Sam said. At this point, he was hard-on. He quickly thought of Will Schuester and Coach Beiste having intercourse, which was his go-to cooler.

"Fine..." Blaine said. He went back into the dressing room, and emerged with a thong that fit perfectly. Sam gave him a thumbs-up.

"I'll go get some more for you of that size." Sam said, standing up.

"Woah... Wait... Sam, do you have a...?" Blaine asked, noticing the large bulge in Sam's pants.

"N-no, I don't..." Sam said, his face now turning a deep shade of red.

Blaine smirked a little and raised an eyebrow. "I never thought that thong shopping with my straight friend would result in him having a boner in the middle of the mall." He said, amused at the situation.

"Shut up! I'll go get you some more thongs of that size, and you go put some pants on. Please." Sam said quickly.

Blaine chuckled lightly and went to change back into his boxers and pants while Sam picked out a few more thongs that would look good on Blaine while trying to get rid of his boner.

Blaine came out of the dressing room and paid for the thongs. An amused little smile had taken spot on his face.

After dropping off Blaine, Sam went straight home.

"Have fun at the mall?" His mom asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, I guess. I have... I have a lot of studying to do." Sam walked upstairs quickly, not to his bedroom, but to the bathroom.


End file.
